


Communication

by Glory1863



Category: DIAMOND Neil - Works, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Communication, Drabble, F/M, Neil Diamond, No Words (song), Songfic, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm Reed and Hoshi Sato had communication styles that were entirely different, but in the end, they understood one another perfectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Playlist Drabble Challenge at the Delphic Expanse. Inspired by the song "No Words" by Neil Diamond.

He was a security officer taught from a young age that talk was cheap and loose lips sink ships. In his family, feelings were never discussed. Closed-mouthed and tight-lipped defined him. He was a man of action. He showed; he didn’t tell.

He’d fallen for a linguist. Words were her life. She could talk about anything to anyone at anytime in any language. Good lord, how could this work?

He focused on the captain’s question and answered simply, “I do.” Hoshi’s smile spoke volumes. When allowed to kiss his bride, Malcolm put into it all the love he couldn’t verbalize.


End file.
